


Growl

by orphan_account



Series: BTS One-Shots & AU's ❀ [2]
Category: Bangtan Boys, Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: Daddy Kink, Find your chill babes, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Jimin is a cute baby, M/M, Namjoon is a dick at first, Smut, little kink, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Namjoon snaps at his baby boy and decides to spoil him for the rest of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 하나 ; Sad Boys Club

으르렁 거리는 소리

Park Jimin was quite a handful.

Of course, Namjoon would never say that to his baby's face. He wouldn't risk hurting him.

It's just that Namjoon has shit to do sometimes, and he doesn't always has the time to spare to give Jimin attention every second of the day! He was sorry, but that's just how it is!

It all began earlier, when Namjoon's boss announced his deadline for a bunch of assignments was due in less than a week.

He hadn't started on any of them.

So for the past few hours, Namjoon had been shut away in his office, writing a seemingly endless reports on useless junk like pollution.

Suddenly there was a timid knock on the door, And Namjoon looked up to see his short, peach-haired boyfriend standing in the door way shyly, a pastel blue pacifier in his mouth and a stuffed teddy tucked in his arms. 

He wore too-big pajama pants that hung low on his hips and were tied tight by a string looped through the front. They were colored a pastel purple, and were covered in little multicolored cartoon Mochi's. Over his torso he wore a white teeshirt that barely fit him as well, hanging off of his shoulder and showing his shaped collarbone. It stated "Kimchi Babe." In comic-sans black print.

The fucking physical embodiment of perfection in Namjoon's eyes.

But right now the blonde just didn't have the time to deal with the boy right now. Too much papework, too much stress-

His thoughts were inturrupted by a soft call of "Daddy..?", muffled by the pacifier in his mouth.

"What, Jimin?! Can't you see I'm busy right now." He grouched, taking Jimin aback as his head fell into into his hands.

"I-I just woke up and s-saw Daddy wasn't there.." The boy stammered, taking a step into the room. But before he could get any further, Namjoon snapped.

"JIMIN?! How many fucking times do I have to tell you to not bring your ass in here?!" Do I have to fucking spank you so you'll listen to me?!" He reprimanded, hands slapping the table as he glared at the peachette exhasperatedly.

Jimin's eyes slowly grew watery as he was yelled at, quickly taking a step back. Namjoon never yelled at him like this, never cursed nor screamed, not even when he was misbehaving. He didn't understand what he did wrong.

Jimin took off, leaving Namjoon alone with his thoughts as it slowly dawned on him what exactly just happened.

He couldn't believe what he'd just said to his poor Jiminie, couldn't believe the words that just left his mouth. And for what reason, standing in a room?

Namjoon could hit himself for being such a dick. 

He couldn't take one fucking 15 minute break just to reassure his baby that everything was okay?

With a sigh, Namjoon pushed himself up with his hands, adjusting grey sweats as he left the room hurriedly, trying to find where Jimin had gone.

About three minutes later of Namjoon calling the boys name, he found him crying his eyes out in a storage closet in a hallway. Remorse hit Namjoon square in the chest. HE did this, HE made his baby this distressed.

It didn't help that Jimin flinched, honest-to-god FLINCHED when Namjoon reached out for him.

"Jimin.. Baby..." Namjoon whispered as he crouched down in from of the boy, who'd long discarded his pacifier. He looked around and found the teddy thrown on the floor a few feet from the closet. Instead, Jimin clutched a black hoodie of his close, the material engulfing his frail form. 

Namjoon was at a loss for words. He was such an absolute prick.

He picked Jimin up without a word, holding the sobbing boy close to his chest and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Daddy is so, so sorry baby, he didn't mean it. He was just so stressed out from work and forgot that baby needed attention too." He apologized, whispering the words in a soothing tone as he began to play with Jimin's hair.

Jimin sniffles against the crook of his neck, small body trembling slightly. "No spankings? Daddy isn't mad?" He tested the waters.

"No, Daddy is very, very sorry, Baby Boy."

Jimin just smiled slightly in relief, instead hugging his Daddy closer.

"I forgive you, Daddy."


	2. 두 ; Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon has to take a day off of his spoiling frenzy to go up to work and drop off some paperwork, and Jimin is not happy about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praying this is gunna turn out okay.

Ever since the incident, Namjoon had been dedicating his whole life to Jimin.

It had been about three days now, and all of his time consisted of cuddling, coloring, watching movies, and playing dress up with his adoring baby. Don't get him wrong, he was having an amazing time!

But if he wanted to continue to have food and a house, he should probably get to work and drop off those reports he'd finally finished (if not, horridly written).

So on the fourth day, Namjoon was up bright and early, slipping away (scornfully) from a certain peach-haired beauty, who was currently dozing off in the middle of their shared bed.

He showered, his thoughts focused on just dropping off this paperwork, and then coming home so he could be with his baby-boy. It would only be an hour or two, hopefully.

He knew Jimin would not be happy with his decision, not at all. So he'd decided to invite over some of Jimin's friends, hopefully who could calm him down and prevent him from being reckless.

So when the doorbell rang, Namjoon was immediately relieved to see that Seokjin and Hoseok had in-fact showed up, keeping true to their word.

These were the few friends that knew about their Daddy/Little relationship, and knew that was how Jimin enjoyed being treated.

Namjoon led them into the house, pointing upstairs. "Jiminie is upstairs sleeping right now. When he wakes up, just tell him I had work and will be back in just a few hours, yeah?"

The boys nodded, seeing how truly upset Namjoon was to have to leave his baby boy.

"You know where the toy box is, and where his favorite movies are, right?"

He was met with another nod.

"Alright, I guess I'll be off then. Thanks again guys, I owe you one." And with a sigh, Namjoon was off to work.

He should've known that all good things must come to an end.

-

About twenty minutes later, Jimin woke up in bed, alone. He looked around dejectedly, seeing as his daddy was not there with him. He began to cry, chubby fingers coming up to cover his eyes as Seokjin and Hoseok burst into the room. "Jimin?! What's wrong?" They asked worriedly, scared he might have hurt himself, or worse.

Jimin just pouted his lips, crossing his arms as the tears continued to fall. "Where's Joonie?" He said, feeling incredibly small in that big bed alone. For being 19 years old, Jimin was still shockingly small for his age, only reaching about 5'3. He was dwarfed by his 22 year old daddy, who reached almost 6' foot. 

"He had to leave for a little bit, but I promise he'll be back soon, alright?" Seokjin said soothingly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Promise?" Jimin murmured.

"Promise."

With a sigh, Jimin stood up, adjusting his pajamas so it covered him. All he wore were some green cotton panties and a shirt that had a cactus on it, curtesy of his best friend, Taehyung (and his stupid obsession with cactus')

He walked into Namjoon and his' shared closet, picking out a nice white dress, and some black gelly shoes. "Hoseok-Oppa?"  
He called.

"Yes, Jimin?"

"Will you help me dress?"

And then came the hassle of dressing Jimin, which took about 20 minutes of angered grunts and heavy laughing from Seokjin's side.

Jimin would punch him if he could.

After that, Jimin insisted the boys leave the room so he could watch a movie by himself.

Really, he just wanted to get back at Namjoon for leaving with out telling him.

Jimin could only smirk as he slyly opened the Snapchat app.

-

As soon as Namjoon saw that little yellow beacon appear on his Notification wall with the name 'Jiminie ♡' next to it, he knew he was about to regret every single choice he made in his whole life.

He was alone in his office now, playing around mindlessly, so he thought, why not?

As he haphazardly opened the message, he was met with something he could only describe as sinful.

It was Jimin standing in front of his body mirror, head tilted to the side. He was wearing a white dress that he had pulled up to so the edge of his panties.

The caption read 'come home and play xx'

Namjoon almost dropped his phone as he quickly snapped a picture of the wood on his desk, responding with a simple 'Don't you tease me, Park Jimin.'

It was only about 30 seconds before he got a response, this one worse than before.

Jimin was using the front facing camera now. The angle was from his mouth down. He was biting those pink lips in a way that made Namjoon want to take his place, and he had the dress' hemline pulled down to show his beautifully shaped collar bones.

'But I miss you.'

Namjoon covered his face with his hands, cheeks flushing a color only Jimin could pull out of him.

Great. Half hard at the office.

With out responding, Namjoon quickly got up and locked his door before hurrying back to his phone, dialing Jimin's number.

It was only about three rings before he answered.

"D-Daddy.." He heard panting, and knew Jimin was having more fun than he originally thought.

"Are you touching yourself without my permission, Jimin?" Namjoon tried to keep his voice steady as he leaned back in his office chair.

"No... No sir." Jimin whispered back, reply muffled as he set the phone on speaker and laid it next to him.

"Good boy...." Namjoon bit on his lip as he decided what he'd do to Jimin when he got home. "You know I'm at work right now."

"Yes s-sir." Jimin's voice came out shaky, and it was clear to Namjoon that he was fighting the urge to finger himself into oblivion.

God damn was that hot.

"Maybe I should just leave you hanging, yknow? For teasing daddy." He said, breath hitching as his hand found his half hard dick.

"Please no daddy-" Jimin was begging now. "My princess parts a-are tingling and I really wanna cum!" He wailed.

It took Namjoon all of his self control not to run home now and fuck Jimin into the sheets. He was so irresistible.

"Okay, Princess." Namjoon soothed. "I want you to get on your hands and knees for me, okay?" He asked.

There was a moment of silence and some shuffling before Jimin responded. "Done."

Namjoon nodded. "Good boy." He swallowed as he began to palm himself softly, hips rocking up ever so slightly as he brought his erection to full size. "Now I want to finger yourself for me, okay?" Start with one, and don't cum. You will be in loads of trouble if you disobey."

Namjoon hear a keening sound and a whimper, and he knew is orders had been obeyed. He listened to the panting on the other side of the phone, and knew he wasn't going to last long.

"D-Daddy~" He heard Jimin moan softly.

"Alright Baby, you're doing so good. Add another finger for Daddy." Namjoon's voice was hoarse as he unbuttoned his pants, letting his erection swing free forcefully. He groaned as he was freed from his constraints.

"Y-Yes daddy-nnn.... ir~" his response was inturrupted by a loud wail, and Namjoon knew he had found his prostate.

He didn't know why they'd never tried phone sex before, Jimin's noises were the prettiest shit he'd ever heard.

"Thrust those fingers fast for me baby, add another. I know you can." Namjoon commanded, forming a fist around his length and tugging up once, drawing a growl from his lips before he could stop it.

Another keening noise was heard from Jimin's side. "O-Oh Joonie-Daddy- fuck fuck FUCK-" The boy cursed, moaning Namjoon's name like a prayer.

Namjoon grunted in response, hand moving quickly. He wanted this to last long, he did, but Jimin sounded so pretty and his dick was hurting and he just needed to cum.

"Picture that's me princess... Oh you're so good Jimin, so good for daddy." He choked out, his hips rocking as he twisted his hand in a way that made him moan loudly. He pressed on a vein, hips stuttering as he shuddered. 

Jimin's moans were flowing freely, mixed-in with a few curses and cries of "Daddy!" And "Joonie!" And Namjoon swore he could live just hearing these sounds.

Everything felt blurry and Namjoon felt the pit in his stomach growing slowly.

"Can I cum daddy?" Jimin begged, voice sounding desperate and Namjoon knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on even if he tried.

"Cum for daddy." He demanded, mouth falling open in a muted moan as his head fell back. Just a few more strokes, all he-

His thought process was shattered by a cry of "D-DADDY-!" and if that wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard he didn't know what was.

Namjoon toppled over the edge, cumming in hot, white ribbons over his hand. His body trembled slightly with the aftershocks, and he just sat there.

"S-So good baby... You did so good for me." He praised Jimin, hearing his panting from the other side of the phone.

"Thank you daddy." He could practically hear the beaming grin on Jimin's face.

-

On the other side of Jimin's bedroom door, Hoseok and Seokjin stood in a mixture of shock, surprise, and disgust.

"I did not pay to hear that." Hoseok made a face. "What happened to watching a movie?"

Seokjin shrugged, running a hand through his chocolate covered hair. "I never knew someone so small could be so kinky.... Gross."

Then came a yell from the other side of the door.

"SHUT UP AND STOP KINKSHAMING!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is was fun omg


End file.
